


Не время искать ответы

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Повлиять на что-либо Марко уже не мог, никаких планов у него не было, оставалось только расслабиться и ждать своей участи.





	Не время искать ответы

Даже в последнем матче сезона, забив три гола и вообще отыграв чуть ли не лучший свой матч в году, выиграть они так и не смогли. Да, тичинцы были мотивированы по самое не могу, да, эти три очка уже ничего бы не изменили, но от этого едва ли становилось хоть чуть-чуть менее обидно. Попрощаться с Суперлигой на красивой ноте не вышло, и от этого как-то горько.  
В раздевалке почти никто не разговаривал, даже Ули молчал то ли сердито, то ли просто задумчиво — по нему так сразу не определишь. Впрочем, ему уже пора думать о следующем сезоне, о том, как возвращаться назад, и с кем это делать.  
Марко же думать было не о чем, как и, вероятно, большей части команды. Все — кроме тех счастливчиков, что заранее смогли найти новый клуб, — находились в подвешенном состоянии, не уверенные до конца, оставаться ли, надеясь на скорый подъём обратно в Суперлигу, уходить ли куда-то, или дожидаться, что новое руководство их само отсортирует. Повлиять на что-либо Марко уже не мог, никаких планов у него не было, оставалось только расслабиться и ждать своей участи. А для начала можно пойти в какой-нибудь тихий бар на одной из пёстрых улочек Лугано и напиться местного вина так, чтобы в отель кто-нибудь унёс. И пусть потом говорят всякое… но сезон закончился, и хотя бы на один вечер хочется забыть обо всём, что было, что будет, что беспокоит. Марко, может, и не заслужил этого, но что уж теперь.  
Плану не должно было ничто помешать, и вечером, немного потупив после ужина в номере, Марко спустился в холл отеля, прикидывая, не проще ли напиться прямо здесь — хотя бы нести его будет недалеко. Поколебавшись между выходом и дверью, ведущей в маленький отельный бар, Марко всё же выбрал второе. Велика вероятность наткнуться в городе на празднующих луганези, а это настроения точно не поднимет.  
В тесном тёмном пространстве были только свои — Недим, Седрик и Петар сидели за столом в углу и тянули смузи, залипнув в телефоны, остальные тоже сидели по два-три человечка и либо пялились в телефоны, либо о чём-то лениво трепались. Ули тоже был здесь, сидел на стратегически выверенной позиции, с которой мог обозревать весь свой выводок, и пил что-то тёмно-коричневое из низкого круглого бокала.  
Вздохнув, Марко подошёл к стойке, без интереса пробежался глазами по барной карте и ткнул пальцем в первую же строчку раздела «Вино». Ни думать, ни вчитываться не хотелось, а бармен без лишних вопросов кивнул, и спустя минуту перед Марко стоял бокал.  
После пары глотков тело наконец-то немного расслабилось, и Марко упёрся подбородком в ладони, от нечего делать глядя в экран телевизора слева от барной стойки. Беззвучно сменяющиеся кадры и сюжеты гипнотизировали. Симпатичная репортёрша на фоне флага Евросоюза, съёмка какой-то пробки с квадрокоптера, очень серьёзные люди в костюмах, вещающие что-то с трибуны, девушка в купальнике на солнечном побережье, висящие на крюках огромные туши.  
Быстро расправившись с одним бокалом, Марко сразу же заказал второй и успел сделать несколько глотков, наблюдая, как эксперты в студии СРФ обсуждают матч вроде бы «Туна» со «Сьоном». А потом на стул по левую руку опустился Ули и поставил свой уже пустой бокал. Кивнул бармену: «повтори» и повернулся к Марко, дожидаясь, когда тот в свою очередь повернётся к нему.  
После того, что произошло несколько недель назад, Марко вообще не понимал, что происходит, и что нужно делать. Оставаться, уходить, говорить, молчать, друзья они, враги… От этого голова шла кругом, и Марко как мог деликатно и настойчиво отодвигал все эти мысли, потому что проку от них всё равно не было решительно никакого.  
— Не налегай на вино. Не хочу, чтобы тебя завтра укачало по дороге домой.  
Марко хмыкнул, кивнул.  
— Вообще-то у меня были большие планы.  
— Придётся тебе их поменять.  
— А есть смысл?  
Ули тоже усмехнулся. Отпил своё пойло, чем бы оно ни было, отсалютовал Марко бокалом.  
— Чтобы побороть постсезонную хандру, есть намного более интересные способы, чем по-девчачьи заливаться вином.  
Марко даже злиться не хотелось. Даже в морду дать, потому что он помнил, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз. Не то, чтобы плохо, но Марко не был уверен, что повторять — хорошая идея.  
— Мне и так неплохо.  
Ули только ещё сильнее развеселился.  
— Да брось!  
И сказал бармену что-то на итальянском. Перед Марко сразу возник точно такой же бокал.  
— Скотч. Самый приличный, что тут есть.  
Марко осторожно втянул носом резкий запах, потом поболтал в бокале задорно звякнувшие ледышки, и только затем пригубил, даже не пытаясь изобразить ценителя. Сам не знал, почему не отказался.  
Ули больше ничего не говорил, и они в молчании пили каждый свой скотч. Марко опять уставился в беззвучный телевизор, а куда там смотрел Ули, его не слишком волновало. Не трогает — и на том спасибо. Но стоило только Марко поставить на стойку пустой бокал, — снова что-то на итальянском бармену, взмах кредитки над терминалом и не терпящее возражений «Пойдём ко мне, поговорить надо» уже в адрес Марко. И даже сказать ничего не дал — поднялся со стула и уверенной походкой пошёл в холл. Не оглядываясь и не дожидаясь, хотя вообще-то Марко понятия не имел, в какой номер идти, если что.  
Пришлось спешно поблагодарить бармена на английском и поспешить следом, пытаясь сохранить уверенный и спокойный вид хотя бы перед одноклубниками, наверняка очень заинтересовавшимися, с чего это Ули опять решил пообщаться с ним наедине.  
Ули ждал его у лифта, хотя выглядело это так, как будто он просто задумался и забыл нажать кнопку вызова. И Марко пришлось сделать это самому.  
Он всё ещё не очень понимал, что нужно Ули — а нужно ему может быть всё, что угодно, это он уже понял — и просто пришёл за ним в номер с видом на озеро и симпатичные невысокие горы. Если бы было нормальное настроение, Марко бы даже постоял у окна, любуясь видом,  
Заперев дверь, Ули кивнул на единственное свободное кресло.  
— Присаживайся. Извини, выпить больше ничего не предложу.  
Марко плюхнулся в кресло, особенно уютное и мягкое после жёсткого барного стула, и посмотрел на Ули снизу вверх.  
— Пожалуй, мне и правда на сегодня хватит.  
Опять ухмылка.  
— И я так думаю, — довольно кивнул Ули, как учитель давшему верный ответ школьнику, и сел напротив на край кровати. — Это был сложный сезон, Марко, я знаю. У тебя, возможно, один из самых сложных. Но следующий будет намного сложнее. Для меня, по крайней мере. И я не буду уговаривать тебя остаться, но откровенно говоря, я был бы рад. Несмотря на разногласия, которые у нас были, — он хмыкнул, — ты один из тех, кому не всё равно, и кто действительно выкладывается полностью в каждом матче, даже если игра не складывается. Мне бы очень хотелось иметь таких игроков в своей команде. Особенно если ставить целью возвращение в Суперлигу за один сезон.  
Марко помолчал. Ну вот чего он хочет? И что сам Марко может ему предложить?  
— Я пока не знаю, хочу ли остаться. Если будет стоящее предложение… думаю, и руководство будет не против заработать на моём трансфере.  
Ули положил ногу на ногу.  
— Знаю-знаю. Марко, если перестать быть хорошим и прислушаться к себе, к своим чувствам и желаниям, ты хочешь остаться или уйти?  
В этом и было дело. В этом была главная проблема. Марко не знал.  
— Я не знаю. И поэтому чувствую себя так… потерянно, наверно.  
После пары бокалов вина и одного скотча хотелось спать. А вот думать и говорить хотелось не очень. И тем более не хотелось обсуждать сегодня своё будущее.  
Ули вздохнул.  
— Марко, Марко, какой же ты сложный. И правильный.  
Это можно было расценивать и как комплимент, и как упрёк. Марко не стал отвечать. Снова не знал, что.  
Ули тоже не стал больше ничего говорить, и они так и сидели молча, но в этом молчании не было ни напряжения, ни дискомфорта. Точно так, же, как минут двадцать назад в баре.  
Удивительно, конечно. Вот Ули Форте, тот самый, которому всего-то месяц назад так нестерпимо хотелось прописать в табло, и он не вызывает ни единой отрицательной эмоции. Если, конечно, не считать страшную тоску от мысли, что возможно их пути расходятся. Как это получилось, и имел ли к этой перемене отношение тот вечер на «Летцигрунде», Марко тоже не был уверен. Бывает же такое, что люди просто вдруг в какой-то момент начинают смотреть друг на друга с совершенно другой, неожиданной, стороны. Так получилось и в их случае.  
Теперь Марко точно знал, что будет скучать по этому поехавшему итальянцу, или кто он там в конечном итоге. По его вечным доёбкам, подозрительному взгляду, сложным усмешкам, по его воплям в раздевалке и на бровке. По одобрительному похлопыванию по плечу тоже. И по этому странному взгляду, который он не считает необходимым прятать. Перед которым Марко чувствует себя… словно раздетым. Ох уж эти идиотские ассоциации.  
А впрочем…  
Впрочем, не всё ли теперь равно? Чего стесняться и бояться. После окончания, возможно, последнего своего сезона в «Грассхоппере» и после того, что между ними было.  
Марко чуть неуверенно поднялся на ноги, чувствуя внутри жар то ли от алкоголя, то ли от своих мыслей, и, стянув футболку, кинул её назад.  
Судя по довольной ухмылке Ули, он, если даже и не ожидал такого, то как минимум не был удивлён. Откинулся назад, оперевшись руками о матрас позади себя и позволил Марко бесстыдно усесться верхом на колени и засосать его, одновременно пытаясь расстегнуть рубашку.  
Теперь всё было правильно и осознанно. Без урагана эмоций, которыми захлестнуло так, что было невозможно понять, что происходит, и на самом ли это вообще деле. Теперь всё было пугающе реально. Сухие настойчивые губы, колкая щетина, которую почему-то было приятно трогать, пальцы, крепко сжимающие бёдра, и ощутимое возвышение в брюках.  
Марко не был спецом в таких вещах, и поэтому даже чтобы расстегнуть рубашку у него ушло слишком много времени, а вот с брюками вышла засада. Расстёгивать их на ком-то другом было намного сложнее, чем на себе. Даже сложнее, чем в первый раз расстёгивать лифчик.  
— Блядь, давай сам! — в конечном итоге сдался Марко и запоздало понял, что опять перешёл на ты. Стало немного неловко, но, наверно, официальные обращение в постели — а именно в ней они в итоге и оказались — уместны только в рамках ролевых игр. А с него достаточно и того, что с Ули их по жизни разделяет пара десятков лет, опыт и статус.  
Со своими джинсам разобраться было легче. Пришлось, правда, встать, чтобы снять их, и предстать совсем голым под довольным взглядом Ули было немного… даже не неловко, но своеобразно. И теперь Марко при свете дня мог оценить, насколько большой у Ули член.  
Видимо, взгляд Марко был слишком красноречив, потому что Ули выразительно поднял бровь и произнёс с ухмылкой:  
— Не смотри так, в прошлый раз твоя задница выдержала.  
Марко только закатил глаза. А когда горячая широкая ладонь Ули легла на живот и скользнула вниз, и вовсе их закрыл.  
Что они, ради всего святого, делают? Марко всё равно ни хрена не понимал. Но продолжал действовать, повинуясь чему-то вроде инстинктов. Устроился у Ули на коленях, пытаясь сначала понять, как будет удобнее. Ну, в порно это было как-то так, но верить порно бывает опасно, так что Марко надеялся, что всё делал правильно.  
Впрочем, Ули ни о чём не беспокоился, только опять ухватил за бёдра, когда Марко осторожно примеривался к его члену, заставляя наконец-то опуститься на него. Марко чувствовал, как он хотел сказать что-нибудь типа «да хватит бояться, ты же не в первый раз». Но, слава богу, передумал.  
В этот раз Марко, по крайней мере, мог влиять на происходящее. Мог двигаться так, как самому удобно, мог видеть меняющееся лицо Ули, когда он опускался на него, принимая полностью, во всю длину. Мог целовать его и держаться за широкие ровно загорелые (в солярий он, что ли, ходит?) плечи. Он заполнял всего Марко, слишком большой, слишком жаркий.  
Марко хотелось, чтобы он тоже чувствовал то же самое, ту же страсть, то же жадное вожделение, взявшееся вообще непонятно откуда. Его хриплые низкие стоны заводили ещё сильнее, заставляли двигаться ещё быстрее.  
Дышать и стонать друг другу в губы, хватать за руки, прихватывать зубами за шею и плечи выходило так легко, как будто так и должно быть. Как будто они уже много лет вместе и привыкли ко всему.  
Вот к чему Марко точно не привык — так это к тому, что кончить можно настолько синхронно, хотя, наверно, Ули и это контролировал очень чётко. И в этот раз это было действительно… безумно. До полной потери самоконтроля (и, соответственно, хоть какого-то достоинства), исступлённого крика и взрывающихся сверхновых под плотно закрытыми веками. До совершенно бездумного:  
— Чёртов итальянский говнюк, как ты это со мной делаешь?  
За это будет очень неловко, но немного попозже, а пока Ули довольно рассмеялся, поглаживая бёдра, и всё было нормально. Настолько нормально, насколько может быть в данной ситуации. Насколько нормально трахнуться со своим тренером, а после продолжать сидеть у него на коленях и обнимать за шею, приводя дыханье в порядок.  
Немного погодя, Марко всё же отлепился от него и рухнул рядом на кровать, понимая, что уйти сейчас физически не может. Зато говорить — вполне.  
— Ну и что мне теперь делать?  
Хотелось хоть какого-то внятного ответа. Но, может, для ответов ещё слишком рано, возможно, его судьба сейчас даже не в руках Ули, а тех базельских умников, которые будут планировать будущее клуба и команды. Может, сейчас и не стоит искать ответы.  
Ули встал, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы (хотя, вполне вероятно, он в принципе не умеет стесняться), скрестил на груди руки и посмотрел на Марко сверху вниз.  
— А что ты хотел делать? То и делай. Останешься — хорошо. А нет — ну, это избавит меня от компрометирующего факта того, что я сплю со своим игроком. Тоже неплохо.  
— А ты планируешь продолжать?  
Ули спокойно пожал плечами.  
— Посмотрим. Жизнь по-всякому может сложиться.  
И ушёл в душ, оставляя Марко лежать на его кровати и лихорадочно думать о том, какого хрена происходит с его жизнью и что делать с ней дальше. Особенно в свете только что озвученных Ули перспектив.


End file.
